


downsizin'

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [10]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth spends time with Annie and Agent Turner finally confronts Beth. Part 10 of 'a messy situation'.





	downsizin'

Beth curled her fingers around her bourbon glass, bringing it to her lips. “I thought you would’ve been toasting to me getting Dean to sign the papers. I’m pretty sure you were the first one to realize what a dick he is.”

“Not really in the  _ toasting _ mood.” Annie shrugged her shoulders, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knee. 

“I said I’m sorry about the money thing.” Beth rolled her eyes at the fact that her sister was  _ still _ holding onto that. “I split it between us better than Rio would’ve.”

“It’s not that.” Annie rubbed her lips together, hugging her legs a little tighter. “I know we’re supposed to be celebrating you right now, but…”

“But _ what _ ?” Beth questioned, sitting her glass down on the table. 

“Remember when I told you that Gregg and I broke up again?” Annie questioned, chewing on her bottom lip. “The whole… Will they? Won’t they?”

Beth nodded her head slowly. “Yeah. You’re pretty glum for someone who is  _ back  _ with Gregg?”

“I’m pregnant.” Annie whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. “And I’m scared.”

Beth’s jaw went slack. “You’re pregnant _?” _

“We weren’t exactly  _ careful _ .” Annie wiped at her eyes. “It was pretty much all getting drunk and eating cereal.” She laughed shakily. “And then  _ she _ found out and everything felt dirty and wrong…” 

“You and Gregg love each other.” Beth reached out and squeezed her arm. “Does he know?”

Annie nodded her head slowly. “He does. He’s scared shitless and he should be! Oh my God. His  _ wife _ is pregnant and I’m pregnant… we already have Sadie!” 

Beth held her arms out and Annie wasted no time crawling over the sofa to hug her. “It’s going to be okay. You don’t have to do any of this alone.”

“I barely make ends meet as it is now. I mean, the dealership is helping… but,  _ two _ children? A baby!” Annie clutched at her sister tighter. 

Beth rubbed her back. “It’s going to be okay, Annie. You’ve got me and Ruby. We’ll help you. Every step of the way.”

Annie sniffled. “Every time Gregg looks at me I just see  _ panic _ .” She pulled back and looked at Beth. “Who is he supposed to be with? His pregnant wife or the woman who was stupid enough to have two of his children?”

Beth wiped a stray tear off Annie’s cheek with her sleeve. “You’re the strongest woman I know, Annie. You’re going to get through this.”

“What if I got an abortion?” Annie questioned, wiping at her eyes. “I’m still early enough… only you and Gregg would know.” 

“If that’s what you want to do.” Beth petted her hand over the back of Annie’s head as she hugged her. “I’ll support you no matter what.”

Annie pulled back, wiping at her eyes. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do.” She laughed. “And I’d really  _ really _ kill for a drink right now.”

“That was me with Emma.” Beth admitted with a laugh. “All I wanted was a glass of CabSav. I  _ craved  _ that with her.” She squeezed Annie’s shoulders. “But now, don’t they say you can have the occasional glass?”

Annie made a face. “I  _ need _ the hard stuff.”

Beth laughed loudly. “Oh God. You’re in for a world of trouble.” She shook her head. “So when are you going to decide?”

“This weekend.” Annie admitted sheepishly. “I already made the appointment for Monday.”

“You made an appointment to have an abortion without  _ telling _ me anything?” Beth’s brows knit together. She knew that her relationship with Annie had been rocky the last couple of weeks, but had it been  _ that _ rocky? That Annie didn’t want to talk to her at all about the important things? 

“I knew you were going through a rough patch. Holding down the fort, or the kingdom, or whatever. You’ve been dealing with Dean. The kids. Your hands are so full.” Annie shrugged. “I wanted to tell you.”

Beth arched a brow, “Was this why you wanted more money?”

“ _ No _ !” Annie answered too quickly. “I mean… maybe.”

“So Gregg didn’t know yet? Last week you said that you broke up with him.” Beth reminded Annie. 

“We’ve actually gotten back together and broken up twice since this news broke.” Annie stared at her hands. “I’ve known for just over a week. I really did want to tell you, Beth.” 

Beth nodded her head slowly, picking up her glass of bourbon again and downing it. “I know things have been different, lately. I’ve taken on a very different role. Last year, all I had to worry about was bake sale fundraisers, PTA meetings, field trips, meals, and raising my kids. Now I’ve taken on co-running a crime empire and I have to keep my head in the game or  _ all _ of us are going to go down.” She turned to look at Annie, “But I am  _ sorry _ that it’s taken a toll on us. That was never my plan.” 

Annie combed her fingers through her hair, sinking back against the sofa. “I know.” She gave Beth a teasing look. “Not to mention the fact that you’re actually getting some now which, you know, changes  _ everything _ .” She stretched her leg out and poked Beth with her foot. “How is it? Have you I asked you yet?” 

Beth felt her cheeks flush almost instantly. “It’s good.  _ Really _ good.” She leaned forward and refilled her glass with another small amount of bourbon. 

“I’m looking for _ details  _ here.” Annie nudged her in the leg again.

“Oh my God.” Beth laughed. “What sort of details are you looking for here?” 

Annie hummed thoughtfully. “Better than Dean?”

“How is  _ that _ even a question?” She rolled her eyes. “Of course he’s better than Dean.”

“Is he kinky?”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, shrugging her shoulders. “Does fucking in a country club bathroom, while you’re meeting your divorce lawyer count as kinky?” 

Annie’s jaw dropped. “What?” She probed at Beth’s leg with her foot again. “You fucked in a bathroom?” 

“Considering our first time was in the back of my van… are you really surprised?” Beth gave Annie a look. “We have a very active sex life.” 

“I am impressed.” Annie slowly clapped her hands together. “And he’s good to you, right?” 

Beth smiled as she thought of all the things Rio did. “He’s an incredible partner.” She sipped at her bourbon. “He helps Kenny with his math homework. He cooks. He even cleaned when he was trapped at home the last couple of weeks. He’s everything Dean wasn’t. And it’s all so unexpected.” 

“I  _ am _ happy for you.” Annie told her, leaning forward to squeeze her sister’s arm. “Because frankly, Dean was trash… and if the best person for you happens to be gangfriend… I guess I can be okay with that.” 

“I love him.” Beth said simply. “And I know this is the honeymoon phase of the relationship. It’s still new and shiny.” She sighed a little. “But it’s  _ good _ . Really good.” 

* * *

Agent Turner was parked outside of her house, when Beth returned from Annie’s apartment. She downed a bottle of water and popped a breath mint into her mouth to mask the smell of bourbon on her breath, before she exited her van. Could FBI agents arrest you for driving  and drinking? That wasn’t a thing was it?

“Agent Turner, what a surprise.” Beth said with a cheery smile as she leaned back into the van to grab her purse. “Did we have a meeting?”

“I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d drop by to see how you’re doing.” He remarked with an arched brow. “Is this a bad time?”

“No.” She pressed her lips together and shook her head. Rio’s car wasn’t parked outside of her house — at least he wasn’t there. 

“I thought now might be a good time to discuss your recent…  _ relationship _ .” Agent Turner crossed his arms across his chest. “You recently filed for divorce from your husband, correct?” 

Beth’s brows drew together and he nodded her head slowly. “Yes. We’ve been separated for a few months and I finally got him to sign the papers.”

“Are you familiar with the Sugar House bar downtown?” 

“Yes.” Her lashes fluttered and she tried to play the innocent suburban mother. “Is this about Rio?” She questioned. “I know you spoke to me about him before… after the first time he and I…” Beth cleared her throat. “We ran into each other again and….” She shrugged. “I’m a lonely woman, Agent Turner.” 

“Are you aware of his involvement in gang activity?”

“Only what you’ve alluded to.” Beth cocked her head to one side. “We don’t really  _ talk _ .”

“Your neighbors stated that he’s been here quite frequently.” Agent Turner glanced at her house. “In fact, your neighbor across the street told me that his car had been parked in your driveway for almost two weeks without moving.”

“I didn’t realize I couldn’t have guests.” Beth pursed her lips. “I don’t believe the HOA has any say about having a car parked in  _ my _ driveway.”

“Okay.” He relented. “So he doesn’t talk to you about what he’s involved in?”

Beth shook her head, “No.”

“Would you be willing to wear a wire and  _ try _ to get information out of him?”

She felt a surge of panic rise up in her throat. “I would rather not. I have children, Agent Turner. If he’s as dangerous as you act like he is, then I don’t think that’s wise.” Beth stood a little straighter. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak to my neighbours about who I’m sleeping with. I already have enough gossip about my divorce.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you got in bed with a criminal, Mrs. Boland.” Agent Turner slipped his sunglasses on. “We’ll be in contact.”

Beth stood in the middle of her driveway and watched as Agent Turner got in his car and drove away. Her eyes flickered around her neighborhood, eyeing each house and wondering what they had told him. Were they watching them now? Had he turned them into spies? Were there listening devices in the bushes?

* * *

Rio was scarce for three days. The occasional text here and there, a short voicemail she woke up to. She knew he was laying low because of Agent Turner. One the third day, he sent a couple of his guys out to ‘spray for bugs’ which Beth  _ knew _ meant they were sweeping the house for the sort of bugs you get from the FBI. 

“Miss me?” Rio questioned as he stepped into the dark bedroom.

It took a moment for Beth to realize she wasn’t dreaming. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. “Rio?”

“ _ Yea _ .” He moved through the darkness and approached his side of the bed. “Sorry for the disappearin’ act, baby.” 

“I figured it would happen.” Beth stifled a yawn and picked up her phone to see what time it was. Two in the morning. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“So am I.” Rio said as he climbed onto the bed beside her, still dressed.

Beth rolled over to face him, reaching out to rest her hand on his chest. “Are you not staying?” There was a flutter of panic in her chest that forced her awake fully. 

“Nah, I’m staying.” He squeezed her hand. “What’d Agent Turner want?”

Beth shifted closer to him. “I figured you knew somehow, considering you had your Joey and Bulldog out here yesterday.” She circled her finger around one of the buttons on his shirt. “He wanted me to wear a wire.”

“And you declined?”

“I did.” She assured him. “I made an excuse up about the kid’s safety.”

“You should’ve agreed to it.” Rio said as he repositioned himself beside her so he could curl his other arm around her. 

“I would  _ never _ betray you, Rio. I learned my lesson the first time.” Beth swallowed thickly. “I’m in this with you for good.”

“We could’a used it to mislead him.” Rio ran his hand over her back. 

Beth shook her head. “I don’t want to wear a wire.”

“Alright.” He pressed his lips to her temple. “Then you don’t gotta.”

“Where have you been?” She questioned, smoothing her hand over his chest gently, knowing his ribs were still tender.

“ _ Around _ .” He shrugged. “Warehouse one night and my abuela’s two nights.”

“Your abuela’s?”

“Wasn’t sure about my place bein’ safe, so I went elsewhere.” Rio explained. “I wished I was here.”

“I wished you were here too.” Beth rested her leg over his, rubbing her foot against his calf. “The children are with Dean’s mom this week. I’ve been all  _ alone _ .”

Rio brushed his fingers against her cheek, shifting so he could kiss her briefly. “My guys are all enamoured with ya. You know that?”

Beth laughed. “That’s because I bring them treats. Never underestimate what a batch of snickerdoodles can do.”

“They think you know your shit too.” Rio kissed her again. “You’re a real boss bitch.”

She curled her fingers around the back of his neck as she let the kiss linger, sucking at his bottom lip.  He groaned and Beth couldn’t help but smirk. He was too easy sometimes. 

Rio rolled them over so she was on her back beneath the weight of him. His mouth slanted over hers, before he started kissing down her throat. His fingers worked to unbutton her pajama top, his breath hot as he trailed his mouth along her collarbones.

He cupped her breasts through the thin fabric of her tank top, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. Beth cried out softly, her back arching up off the bed to press her breasts into his hands more. 

“ _ Rio _ .” She hissed out as he tugged her tank top up, his mouth replacing his left hand. His tongue swirled around her nipple, drawing it a tight peak. His newly freed hand started to work her pajama bottoms down her hips. 

Rio turned his attention to her other breast, scraping his teeth over the pebbled flesh, sending a wave of desire through her lower belly. She rocked her hips upwards unabashedly. He pulled away from her long enough to tug her pajama bottoms down her legs and throw them off the bed, followed by her underwear. 

Beth inhaled sharply as Rio repositioned himself, drawing her legs over his shoulders and going straight to the main course. Which in this case, was  _ her _ . His breath danced hotly over her cunt, right before he flicked his tongue out over her clit. 

Rio was  _ good _ . He knew exactly how to use his mouth. The way his tongue swept between the sensitive folds of her sex, his tongue always returning to her clit. Circling it, teasing it, sucking at it. 

Her stomach was clenching in anticipation. He thrusted his tongue into her, giving her inner walls something to flutter around. 

He pressed his palm against her stomach, holding her down as he focused his attention on thrusting his tongue in and out of her. Rio groaned, the sound reverberating through her. God, she was close. 

Beth reached down to scrape her fingers through his short hair, clutching at him as he made her come completely undone. She practically screamed out his name as he pressed his fingers into her, working them in and out of her, riding her through the waves of her release. 

She tugged at his shirt, urging him back up the bed. Beth kissed him needily, tasting herself on his lips as she curled her fingers around the back of his neck. 

Beth could feel his cock, rockhard, and straining against the rough fabric of his jeans as he rested his weight on her. He was still entirely dressed and she was most certainly  _ not _ . 

Rio pushed her pajama top off of her arms, breaking the kiss long enough to pull the tank top off too. 

Beth rolled them over in the darkness of their bedroom, her hands pressed against his chest as she straddled him. She rose up on her knees as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She shoved his boxers down far enough to let her sink down onto his cock. 

Rio clutched at her hips, holding onto her tightly as she rode him. She  _ loved _ being in charge, taking the lead for getting them both off, setting the pace, driving herself down onto him again and  _ again _ .

“That’s it, baby.” Rio urged. “So fuckin’ good.”

Beth moaned wantonly, picking up the pace of the roll her hips. “Your cock,” She started, biting down on her bottom lip as she struggled for words. “Feels  _ so _ good.” 

She really  _ really _ wasn’t one for dirty talk. She loved it coming out of his mouth, but she felt ridiculous. She still grimaced at the thought of their attempt to have phone sex. It really wasn’t for her. But emboldened by the darkness that they were shrouded by, she felt comfortable. 

Rio rocked his hips upwards. “You like it mama?” He rasped out, snaking his hand up her arm and tugging her down so he could kiss her. 

She scraped her teeth over his bottom lip, “I  _ love _ it.” Beth corrected him. “How big you are. How much you fill me. I can’t get enough of you.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Rio panted out, grasping at her breast as she leaned over him. His other hand clutched at her hip, guiding her movements as she ground her hips downwards. “You think about me? When I was gone?”

“Yes!” Beth didn’t even need a second to think about it. She was so close again. Right on the edge. “I thought about you. Your hands. Your mouth. Your  _ cock _ .” She kissed him again, desperate, her tongue exploring his mouth. 

Rio’s fingers found their way into her hair, twisting through the strands as he cradled the back of her head. That little twinge of pain was all it took to set her off. She cried out against his lips, her inner walls clenching around him tightly. 

“Come for me.” Beth whispered, her voice raw. “Come on, Rio.  _ Come _ for me.” She urged him and he did. He went rigid beneath her and she only wished she could see just how blissed out he was in the moment as he spilled into her. She slumped against his chest, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. 

Rio wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her shoulder. 

“You’re still dressed.” Beth laughed breathlessly after they had laid there for a few long moments. 

He smirked against her shoulder. “You gonna do something about that?” 

Beth rolled her eyes. “I just did so much work, babe.” She remarked as she sat back on her legs, running her hand down the center of his chest, fingers sliding over the buttons there. “Do I have to do all the work?”

Rio laughed. “You make a good argument, baby.” He started to sit up, guiding her backwards onto the mattress, before he climbed off the bed. “It’s late.”

She rolled onto her side and turned the bedside lamp on. “I’m wide awake now.” Beth quipped with an impish grin that quickly fell into a frown when she saw Rio. “What happened?” His face was badly bruised all over again. 

He met her gaze and shifted his jaw. “Deal gone wrong.” Rio sniffed and turned his back to her as he started to unbutton his shirt. He took his time removing it, walking across the bedroom to lay it on the chair in the corner. 

“Why have you been having so much trouble with your dealings, Rio?” Beth questioned, pulling the sheets up around her as she watched him. It wasn’t just his face. His chest and arms had a few new bruises too. 

Rio didn’t respond until he’d removed his jeans, placing them on the chair as well. “This gig hits rough patches sometimes, sweetheart. Nothin’ to worry about.” 

“What happened?” Beth pressed. 

“It’s like I said,” Rio turned to look at her then. “Deal gone wrong.” 

Beth shook her head. “Nope. I’m not taking that as the final answer. I had a husband who lied to me  _ repeatedly _ about why his company kept going under. So tell me what’s going on or you can move this operation to the sofa.” She crossed her arms across her chest. 

Rio looked defeated.  _ Tired _ . “This shit ain’t for someone who’s got  _ people _ .” His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. “These guys I deal with… they don’t like when shit’s delivered late.” 

Her brows knit together. “Are you saying I’m the problem?”

“No.” Rio snapped. “That’s not what I’m sayin’. What I’m sayin’ is that I’ve got my head somewhere else.” He tapped at his temple. “I ain’t thinkin’ business lately.” He rolled his shoulders as he approached the bed. “I’m downsizin’. I’ve got a couple good ventures going. Some of these side hustles ain’t shit. People don’t like bein’ cut out.”

“Why are you downsizing?”

Rio stared at her. “Because I’ve finally found someone I wanna spend  _ genuine _ time with. I don’t need side hustles that are just keepin’ me occupied. We got a good thing going with the dealership. I’ve got a few other areas of interest.” 

“So  _ I’m _ the reason you’ve had the shit beat out of you… again?” 

Rio rubbed his lips together thoughtfully, before he relented and noded. “Yeah. People don’t like when their shit gets shutdown.” He scratched behind his ear. “You gonna let me back in bed, or am I gonna need to find myself a blanket?” 

Beth considered it for a minute. A  _ long _ minute. “Get up here.” She pulled the sheets down. 

“I wanted to tell ya,” Rio said as he climbed into bed beside her. “But you had enough stress.” 

She sighed heavily and raked her fingers through her hair. “I know I was, but I still wish you’d told me.” Beth turned to look at him. “Dean hid his mistakes from me. He came up with stupid excuses for every time the dealerships folded. I don’t want  _ that _ again.” 

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Rio pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “That’s the honest truth, baby. I just wanna spend more time with you and not worry about bullshit ventures that do shit for me.” 

Beth nodded her head slowly, her brows still drawn together. “Do you want to tell me why you went to see your abuela?” She questioned, sinking further under the sheets. In her heart she was fairly certain she  _ knew _ . 

“Not yet.” Rio said as he shook his head, his lips twitching upwards at the corners. “It’s nothin’ bad. Promise.” 

“ _ Okay _ .” She whispered. “You promise?” 

“Yea.” He reached for her hand beneath the sheets. “I promise.” Rio squeezed her hand lightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“I understand why you did that.” Beth squeezed his hand back. “But I don’t want to be in another relationship where I’m left in the dark. Eyes wide open, you know?” She sighed heavily. “We should sleep. It’s  _ late _ .” 

“I love you.”

Beth smiled softly at him. “I love you too.” 


End file.
